


Introductions

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Spock, Leonard and Jim the Sehlat. [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim is not friendly, Jim the Sehlat, M/M, Pre Relationship, at least not to anyone who's not Spock or Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Spock's Pet Sehlat make's iteself at home on the Enterprise, much to Nurse Chapel's annoyance and Doctor McCoy's amusement.





	

****

Flipping through the latest batch of medical reports that Nurse Chaple had given him, Leonard smiled when he read about the multiple animal bites. “it seems like you've had an interesting day without me.” he smiled over at her, watching as she fixed up the latest bite on an ensign hand while Nyota watched her. 

   “Whatever this thing is, it's a menace.” Leonard frowned at the sound of that. He knew exactly who was biting all of these people, and he for one didn't think it was a menace at all. “I've had more animal bites than I thought was possible.”

   “Well,” Nyota spoke up, glancing back at Leonard with a playful smirk “Maybe people should ask permission before touching.”

   “I agree.” Leonard smiled, chuckling when Christine threw a glare back at him. 

   “You probably wish you had big teeth of your own to bite people who touch you” the nurse huffed in amusement, finishing up with the ensign’s hand and helping him off of the bed. “However, I do agree with them. No more trying to pet strange animals ensign, please.”

    “Yes Ma’am.” the Ensign bowed his head before making his way towards the door, practically crawling out of his skin when Spock and Jim walked into the room with a pet Shelat following close behind Spock’s feet. 

      “I see we've found the devil that Scotty speaks so...fondly of.” Nyota commented, smirking when the Captain groaned in response. 

      Giving his head head a shake, Leonard ignored the comment that came out of Jim’s mouth and knelt down as the Shelat looked around the room. “Jim, come here boy.” he snapped his fingers, smiling when the Shelat glanced over at him and jogged it's way over to sniff his hand.

      “I’m sorry,” he smiled when the Captain spoke up again “What did you call it?”

   “Jim. That's his name.” Leonard smiled proudly, petting the Sehlat behind his ear while his best friend looked between him and Spock in shock.

   “M...Mr. Spock!” Jim sputtered, not sure of what else to say in response to this new information. Staying in his spot, Leonard glanced up at the Vulcan and watched as he went through the process of debating how best to answer the Captain. The name had come as a surprise to Leonard as well when he heard Spock call out to the Sehlat the night before when he first introduced him to his quarters. It had been an easy explanation thought. Spock was friends with Jim and felt it was appropriate to name the Sehlat after him.

    Leonard hadn't argued, and he kind of liked it. 

 “Doctor McCoy believed that it would be an appropriate name.” Leonard raised an eyebrow at the sound of that. He hadn't figured Spock for the type to lay the blame on him, especially since he had seemed so proud of his choice in names the night before.

   “Bones!?” he turned his attention over to jim, smirking when he saw the way that the Captain’s shoulders froze up in annoyance. 

      “I thought I could use one Jim in my life who didn't have a personal mission to give me a heart attack every day.” he sassed, his smirk only growing when Jim started to sputter. “Besides, he's a cute angry ball of fur, just like you.”

    Behind him, Leonard could hear Christine and Nyota holding back their laughter in a poor attempt to save the Captain’s ego. 

    “I... i’m being replaced by the devil?” Jim finally managed to string more than two words together in protest. “Mr. Spock….Bones…”

    “Captain, I assure you that we cannot replace you.” Spock responded calmly, laying a hand over the Captain’s shoulder to reassure him that his words were true. 

      “He’s right.” Nyota responded, linking her arm with Christine's and pulling her towards the door for an escape. “They can only hope that this one's more cuddly.” before Jim could respond to the jab, Nyota had pulled Christine out of Medical and down the hallway for a swift getaway. 

       Giving his head a shake, Leonard continued to pet ‘Jim’ behind the ear while he put in paw up against his hand and leaned his head down to give Leonard better access. 

        “Just…. Keep him from biting anyone else.” Jim sighed in defeat, turning on his heel and  heading for the door. “House train him or something.” 

    Once the Captain was gone, Leonard took his new moment of freedom to sit down on the floor and let ‘Jim’ crawl onto his lap while Spock made his way over to his side.

      “If I may inquire doctor,” He glanced up at the Vulcan, smiling when he saw the way that Spock was avoiding eye contact. “What time is your shift over?”

    “Uhhhh.” Leonard glanced over at the clock on his wall to confirm the time “In about half an hour Doctor Swan should show up for the night shift. Why, you got plans for me Mr. Spock?” 

        Spock took a deep breath, processing the doctor's joke and giving himself a moment to take control of the sudden flash of embarrassment that overtook him. “I was simply wondering if you would like to spend some time with Jim tonight” he responded calmly “the Sehlat, not the Captain.” 

**    “Mr. Spock, I would love to spend my off hours playing fetch with your pet Sehlat.” he smiled brightly, laughing when Spock rolled his eyes at him.  **


End file.
